


Breathing Exercises

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bc hey it happens but soft dicks are cute amiright, But quietly mentioned bc Caustic isn't an affectionate man in a typical way, Choking, Creampie, Established Relationship, Mentions of Caustic's occasional sex repulsion and erectile dysfunction, Other, Reader is gender neutral but has a vulva, Vaginal Sex, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: For a text post I saw that said smth along the lines of "Wrap your hands around my throat and choke me until I can't breathe and whisper 'Cum if you want to breathe.'" and all I could think about was Caustic.OrIn which Alexander loves to experiment with you in various different ways in the bedroom. From aphrodisiac gas, to breeding you full of cum and plugging you up, to merely testing your deep throat limits. Today, it's to see your lung capacity.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Breathing Exercises

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna support me or request me or see more content, check out my tumblr @Sinningplumpprincess (MUST HAVE AGE IN BIO TO INTERACT AND FOLLOW 18+ ONLY).

Alexander loved to test limits.

Even more so- he loved to test  ** your  ** limits.

When times his sex repulsion and love of his work did not blind him to carnal urges, you were more than a willing subject in whatever sort of experimentation he wanted to conduct. Aphrodisiac gas tests had been one of many things you had been subjected to, then testing how big an object you could deep throat and training you to take longer and longer until you were so out of it in sub space you nearly forgot to breathe. Or to more things along the lines of him seeing how much cum you could hold just for him, plugged up in you with a cute little plug and his promises of filling you with more after he’s rested.

Yes, you were more than willing to experiment any of these limits.

It also went into testing his own limits. Alexander lacked that sort of empathy one might have for if you were crying or sobbing. Of course, you two had safe words and safe signals for this sort of play, but there was something a little more...exciting knowing that you could kick, whine, sob, and he would just blink at you with acidic green eyes and not even flinch.

Today? Today is not a repulsion day. You know this when you feel a gloved hand grip your shoulder, giving it a small squeeze as you work at your computer to get the editing of the games done. You watch him pass by you, his arms tucked behind his back, and watch one finger make a quick gesture of ‘Come here’.

Editing could wait.

You’re up and following him instantly, more than curious of the plan. Alexander was always straight forward on explanations, no beating around the bush, so you had time to ask questions or say your own peace about if it was something you wanted to do.

When you enter his bedroom, everything is normally methodically laid out on the bed, but all you can see is a bottle of lube. Curious at such a basic set up, you glance at him and find he is already ready to explain himself.

Breath play. Asphyxiation. And control all involved. Alexander explains it as if he’s discussing anything scientific. “It shall merely be a test of your lungs. If bruising is to occur, I shall take fault and ensure you are safely healed before your departure to your quarters.” He’d explained coolly, making a small gesture of his hand at his throat when he mentions bruising. You try not to squirm at the idea of him grabbing you so hard you bruise, but you must because the corners of his lips twitch in amusement.

“Sounds fun.” You manage to breathe out as professionally as you possibly can in a scenario like this. And when he gestures for your clothing to be taken off, you oblige.

\--

By the time you’re thoroughly stretched and prepped, Alexander is already half hard. With older age and the size of his dick, you’d call that an impressive feat as is. Even then, the fact that he’s not fully hard makes it easier for him to squeeze inside of you without too much pinching.

The first few thrusts make you whine, curling your fingers into the sheets and tossing your head to the side. You breathe out a few noises, hitching your leg around his hip to draw him closer. Alexander, despite what everyone thought would be cruel hearted and callous in a relationship, doesn’t make you feel unwanted. Especially now. Resting a large, calloused hand over your thigh to draw you closer, his other resting by your head and you take the opportunity to turn your head to press a chaste kiss to his wrist.

“If you are trying to delay this endeavor, it is working.” Alexander says, his voice low and gruff with pleasure and only the tiniest bit playful. You grin brightly, turning your head and your lips falling into a gasp when his hand drops to your cunt. Pressing on your mound and using two fingers to rub your clit.

“ ** Fuck ** \- no-  **_ ah _ ** \- wouldn't...wouldn’t dream of it-” You whimper out, dropping your leg from his waist to thrust your hips up once to get closer to the pressure and angle him just right against your g-spot.

That’s when the hand that had been so deliciously rubbing your clit comes right back up with his other hand, both hands wrapping around your throat but his hips never stilling.

Your eyes widen, having not prepared with a breath and you expect that’s what he wanted. Your hand flies up to grab his wrist, a noise wheezing from your nose as you feel his fingers press on either side of your throat. Alexander stays like that a few moments, undoubtedly feeling your inner walls clamping and fluttering in time with your struggles, before easing his grip.

You suck in a deep breath, a whine exhaling from your lungs as your hands fly down to grab his ass. You delight in the way Alexander makes a gasp sound at the motion when you tug him again but this time you whine out, “Roll over, I know your knees are going to be killing you.” Despite your lungs still aching for air.

There’s a grumble of him telling you not to order him, but he obeys regardless. Adjusting to lie back on his back with relief flashing in his eyes, only for his tight facial expression to melt into pleasure when you grab his cock and guide him back into you with a sigh.

From this angle, his grip on your throat feels purposeful. You ride him still as best as you can until your vision starts to dot and you hold still, feeling him vaguely fucking up into you like a starved beast. Again, you’re released once your eyes start to roll back into your head, and once again your lungs ache with every breath.

It isn’t until you get close  does he  grip and not let go despite your whines and the smacking of his chest. You’re grinding in his lap, your thigh muscles twitching and your nails sinking into his chest with each claw. But all he simply growls out is, “ **_ Cum if you want to breathe, little rabbit. _ ** ”

Your vision is dotting, your hips start to move more frantically, grinding yourself down onto his cock as your lips part but nothing goes into your lungs. Your entire body is trembling and you know your face must be purple by now, but as soon as your inner walls start to clench and you feel the heat slam down of your orgasm, that’s when you feel him let go.

The pleasure of your orgasm plus the relief of air flooding your lungs is too much. Tears stream down your face and you aren’t sure what your body is doing until you feel Alexander grabbing your hips and forcing you to fuck yourself onto him. You sob out, overstimulated and shaking your head, hands coming down to try and push weakly at his chest despite how hard your own chest hurts from trying to take in air.

When Alexander  cums , his hands clamp down hard on your hips. Squeezing you tight and making sure you hold still to take every drop. He’s not very loud when he cums, only a shaky grunt at first before his head falls back and you can see his brow furrow and his lips set into a tight line.

When he finishes, you whine and flop on top of him, pressing your face into his neck despite the heat. You’re grateful when his hands start moving up and down your back, gently stroking to ease you undoubtedly.

“You have bruises on your neck.” He murmurs, turning his head so you can hear him. You think the way his chest vibrates with the thickness of his voice is soothing. You hum in turn, making a sound to tell him it’s no big deal.

“Get up. I will tend to you.” He tries again, only making you whine louder and push your weight harder on top of him despite knowing he could just push you off. Instead, he pretends he is trapped, groaning lightly under you. “I do not cuddle.”

“Tough luck, doc, you’re a  cuddler tonight.” You grumble back in his neck, adjusting your hips so his cock could act as a plug fuller in you. The resulting grunt you take as a grunt of defeat.

Yeah maybe you’ll wear these bruises for fun.


End file.
